Hideo Junsuina
Hideo Junsuina (秀夫十二単,Junsuina Hideo '') is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team Hideo. Background While growing up to be an one class shinobi, Hideo was always talked about being a strong, individual. During the Academy entrance ceremony, he became friends with Saran Akame. While in the academy, Hideo was the top student, powering the likes of Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi. During his genin days, Hideo had great passion in his ninjutsu. Hideo would amaze all of his peers and show that he can unlock his true power. When Hideo first took the Chūnin Exams, he was placed in a team with Saran Akame and Harou Kiiro. During the second stage of the exams in the Forest of Death, Hideo's team was in a bind, they were surrounded by other shinobi. Hideo came to the rescue just in time, showing his abilities to fuse with water vapor, the other shinobi ran with fear. Personality Hideo is a very passive and nice person. He is big-hearted and soft-hearted. He accepts people the way they are, and doesn't say anything about it. Many people say that he has his mother's personality more than anything. Before she died from the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, she had the personality of a bubbly maiden who lived everything, especially her son. When he is reminded of her, he becomes even more nice and bubbly towards people. He admires people who stand up for either themselves or anyone else, like him. Hideo has shown great protectiveness when he shielded Kai and Naoto from an attack from two akatsuki members. Appearance Hideo is a tall, well bit, beautiful man who has fair to a lightly tan skin, and orange eyes. He has brown, fluffy and curly hair that is shoulder length. His forehead protector is on his forehead, but later on he changes the color to red and wears it on his waist. His friends would always call him handsome. He uses his charms to hypnotize people with it. As a Jōnin, Hideo wears the regular flak jacket. He wears a long-sleeve dark blue shirt under his jacket. Sometimes he is referred as a lion for his mane-like hair. During Part II, he shortens his shirt's sleeve size to short-sleeve. In his genin days, Hideo wore a pantone orange jacket with peach lining and accents with peach shorts. He wore his forehead protector in the traditional way and traditional sandals. Abilities Going in depth with his abilities, he's praised by his comrades and enemies that he can either keep up or surpass them in combat. He follows the path his mother took, and using his combat skills to the best of his abilities. Usually Hideo uses his ninjutsu or genjutsu to focus on his opponents. Following the Academy, Hideo became a chūnin right after his initiation into a genin. While being a chūnin, Hideo was criticized for being too young to take up major responsibility. Hideo made sure that he proved his enemies wrong by dominating them on the battlefield. Genjutsu Hideo, being a master of the water release, uses water vapor and fog to confuse his opponents. He majorly relies on his fog and mist jutsus. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Hideo is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, chains, wire strings and others. He can really use the bow & arrow to his advantage while his genjutsu is activated. Many other shinobi use swords, nun-chucks, or even the kunai, Hideo uses a rare bow & arrow. Hideo learned how to incorporate his nature release, water to conceal with the arrows to make it easier to pierce through the skin. During Konashi and Urusai invasion, Hideo's archery skills made it possible for his team to escape and regroup. His arrows even pierced through Urusai's cloak. Nature Transformation Hideo specializes in Water Release jutsus but he also has the Yang Release, which grants him the ability to restore life. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Hideo attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc Konashi and Urusai Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Sune was walking with his teammates. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Hideo Junsuina is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Loves to take long walks. * According to the databook(s): ** Quotes * References Hideo Junsuina is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT